


Pure Trouble

by hellbells



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Creeper Peter, M/M, Season 3a, Snark, Threat of Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When purity is not such a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously do not own the characters ... and hints at underage if you live in a place where consent is 18.

Purity - It was such a strange notion in this modern world.  It should be a good thing to free of anything that could contaminate you, and virginity, a physical chastity was a sign of purity.  Stiles may not be pure in the sense of being free from guilt.  He was not innocent anymore - he didn’t think one could run with wolves, face down what they had, and remain innocent. Still Stiles was counting himself as pure right now as it was his physical purity that was a threat to his life.

 

Stiles had not actually being joking in the locker room when he said he needed to be sexed up. This wasn’t just him being a horny teen - no that had faded - he’d moved onto actual fear. Danny had mocked his fears but one of the lacrosse team wasn’t mocking him. Isaac was not Stiles’ number one fan but his eyes had been opened up to just how much the squishy human had done for the pack.  He had to plan this carefully as Derek was going to be pissed ... probably.

 

... Isaac wouldn’t care - Derek wasn’t acting like his Alpha. He knew who would take care of Stiles and from what he understood of things - it wasn’t the first time that he’d offered to take care of Stiles’ little problem.

 

***********************************

 

Stiles was in his room freaking out. He now had an answer about why Heather had died. It pissed him off on an epic level she had been killed for no other reason than a twisted druid wanting to steal her purity to keep a youthful, pure appearance. He’d managed to make all the necessary ties.

 

He was ecstatic that he’d managed to give his Dad enough data to make him look good ahead of the FBI. It was a major win as the FBI had come to town in the form of Scott’s dad, douchebag extraordinaire. However he did not get a chance to relish his small victory on his father’s behalf as yet another wolf decided that it was perfectly acceptable to drop through his window unannounced - and even more perfect, it was the undead-creeper wolf Peter Hale.

 

“Ooh perfect. I’m going to die so they send the undead to keep me company.”  
  
Peter smirked. There was such a fire to the teenager and despite his relative youth he was not immature. One might say if they were to borrow the cliched phrase ‘old before their time’ it would fit Stiles.  He was impressed with how poised the human had been in dealing with the appearance of the Alpha pack. He was not like most self-serving humans who would have run screaming for the hills at the first sign of danger.  “You miss me darlin’?”

 

Stiles sighed, his heart quickly calming knowing that he wasn’t in danger. He knew that Peter was dangerous and was someone that he would be careful around but in his own way he was honest. Stiles found that it was a refreshing attitude considering all the bullshit that he put up with every day he had to go to high school.  He responded dryly, “My night is complete. A visit from my favourite psycho wolf.”  
  
Peter quirked an eyebrow, “You know more than one?”  
  
Stiles snorted because Peter really should stop feeding him these lines. He was making it way too easy, “Err did you miss the Alpha pack that wants to hunt all you betas down?”  
  
Peter was touched that Stiles even cared, “Yes well I’m not the only one being hunted.”

 

Stiles blinked, trying to hide his genuine thoughts, “I have no idea what you mean.”  
  
Peter was not impressed and decided to cut through all the bullshit quickly, “Don’t insult myself or yourself. You already know what it is!”  
  
Stiles did love the way that Peter respected him enough to assume that he already had the answer. One of the things that Stiles did love about Peter was the way that the wolf always listened to him. He never just assumed that he was a soft squishy human who needs to be kept away to stay safe. “I know.”  
  
Peter smirked, “Share with Daddy.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Could you be any more of a creep if you tried?”  
  
“I welcome the challenge.”

Stiles threw his hands up in the air, “If I tell you will you stop creepy flirting with me?”

Peter held his hand up in the three fingered scout salute, and Stiles just knew that Peter had never been one. “I promise not to creep on you.”

Stiles had picked up on the fact that Peter had not promised not to flirt with him. He figured it was a win if he would at least stop being creepy. “So its a Darach.”  
  
Peter was intrigued, “A Dark Oak?”  
  
Stile should have guessed that Peter would know the meaning. It was one of the things that they had in common. “Yep, a twisted Deaton.”  
  
Peter shrugged, “So we need to deal with your pesky purity. I won’t have my mate killed because some bitch wants to use your energy to keep a pretty face. It’s your pretty face after all.”  
  
Stiles spluttered and honestly did not know what to say or where to start - MATE! Since when? Oh, god his other half was a crazy undead wolf. How was this his life?

 

He never did protest too badly and Peter was good for his word. After that evening the bitch could not use him as a sacrifice.

 

 


End file.
